Mecha-King Ghidorah
Mecha-King Ghidorah is a large mecha used by the JSDF's Kaiju Countermeasures Center. Constructed in 2577, it was built around the corpse of a Ghidorah Kaiju with newfound advances in technology by the JSDF. It is currently Nippon's last line of defense against giant monsters. History After a ferocious battle between a Godzilla and a Ghidorah which left the dragon's wings riddles with holes and its middle head blown off, the JSDF were convinced by Dr. Asimov to recover the dying creature and have it placed under suspended animation, where it soon went braindead. He then made a proposal to the Kaiju Countermeasures Center, which detailed his desires to modify the Ghidorah with robotics and allow the military to use it as a cyborg mecha. Convincing the board of leaders to use one of the most powerful kaiju species in the galaxy as a military weapon, Dr. Asimov immediately began his work. The Ghidorah corpse sustained significant battle damage from its fight with a Godzilla; its middle head blown off from halfway up the neck, large holes blasted in its great wings, and multiple locations of disintegrated flesh and bone sustained on the torso, legs and tails. Since the middle head of the Ghidorah is the dominant mind, a new source for control was required in order to make the creature active. After assuming administration of the monster's reconstruction, Dr. Asimov's crew applied their robotics skill and built an advanced set of mechanical prosthetics which included wings, torso, central head, lower legs and tail tips. The central head was the single most advanced piece of equipment, since it incorporated the computer equipment that neurologically linked it with the other two heads and the rest of the body. It required a single pilot inside the torso and an artificial intelligence to run. After completion, the suspended animation was lifted and the kaiju was tested. The central head, controlled by the pilot, successfully assumed command of the rest of the Ghidorah's body. The remaining organic heads responded to the same stimulus the robotic head was subjected to, in the same manners. With the cyborg's successful reanimation and construction, the JSDF incorporated the new mecha into their Kaiju Countermeasures Center. Due to its advanced abilities, significant size and being a new and expensive piece of military hardware, it is only used as a last defense against monster attacks. Dr. Asimov named the new creation "Mecha-King Ghidorah. Abilities Upon completion, the JSDF announced their new mecha in the year 2576, with its abilities believed to be the following: * Solar-powered energy charging through the wings * Anti-Gravity flight at Mach 4 * Triple laser beam from central head * Standard Gravity beams from the additional organic heads, which follow the Triple laser beam's path * Kaiju Capture Cables that can discharge electricity * Machine Hand restraint to grapple Kaiju and can discharge electricity * Energy shield projection * Taser projectiles to temporarily stun Kaiju and drain them of their energy * Energy recharge at the cost of vitality * Invincibility (40 second duration, can only be used when integrity is down to 40% or lower; one-time use that requires recharging at the Kaiju Countermeasures Center facility) Category:Giant Monsters